


The Viper's Nest

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mostly Gen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a half-birthday gift fororlando_switchwho asked for 'Dudley/Greg, Greg introduces Dudley to some old friends of his.'
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Gregory Goyle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Viper's Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orlando_Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando_Switch/gifts).



> Written as a half-birthday gift for **orlando_switch** who asked for 'Dudley/Greg, Greg introduces Dudley to some old friends of his.'

"They won't care that I'm a Mug... whatever you call me." Dudley never could remember the word. 

"Muggle," Greg said, "and no, they won't. Things are different since the war."

Dudley nodded. He had seen Harry on a few occasions, including last Christmas, and was thankful they'd managed to put their past behind them even if his parents were still not keen on magical folk.

He chuckled to himself. Wait till they met Greg. Though he really wasn't much like the wizards who had found themselves at Privet Drive over the years. Greg seemed like a normal bloke if a person didn't know he carried a wand. He wore jeans and T-shirts, maybe a button-down if he needed to be dressed up.

**

Dudley met Greg boxing in London. After a few weeks of some of the best sparring Dudley'd had in years, they went out for a pint after which turned into a hand job behind the pub.

The subject of magic came up their first morning after. Thinking Dudley was still sleeping, Greg used his wand to find an errant sock. 

"I thought you might be like Harry," Dudley said sitting up in bed and watched Greg still, wand firmly held in his hand.

"Harry?" he asked.

"My cousin Harry," Dudley said. "He's got magic. You probably know him. Our age, black hair, wears glasses."

"Harry's a common name," Greg replied though he didn't seem convinced himself. 

"I don't know much about that world but I think most magic people know the name Harry Potter."

"Potter's your cousin?" Greg paled. "Can't say we got on when we were at school."

"We didn't get on either." Dudley shrugged. "Things are okay now though."

**

"Hey everyone, this is Dudley," Greg announced to the group gathered in the back of the pub. 

Dudley's eyes scanned each face, slightly overwhelmed by the number of people, as Greg introduced them. "Draco and his fiancée, Astoria, her sister, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Millie, Adrian and Marcus."

"Good to meet you, mate," Theo said, holding out his hand. Dudley shook it then took the seat between Greg and Pansy. 

"Keeping our Greg out of trouble, I hope," Pansy said, mischievous smile curling her lips, clearly teasing her friend.

"Nah, he helps me find it," Greg replied, draping an arm over Dudley's shoulders, their thighs pressed together as the chairs around the table were so close together. 

Two pints in, Dudley was relaxed and enjoying himself. Even if he didn't understand half the conversations going on around him, he felt comfortable. Millie asked about his job and Blaise and Pansy recommended a Thai restaurant they thought he'd like.

"So, Dudley," the blond, Draco, drawled, fingers casually tangling in his girlfriend's hair, "Greg tells me you know Harry Potter."

The chatter at the table quieted and all eyes were on Dudley. He felt Greg's hand on his thigh.

"Don't harass the man," Millie said, frowning. 

"It's all right," Dudley said quietly. To Draco, he said, "He's my cousin, we grew up together."

"Did he ever do magic at home?" Daphne asked.

Dudley thought back on the occasions that Harry had done things he and his parents didn't understand at the time. But did he flaunt his magic? No, not really. Dudley'd watched him work in the garden all day long on hot summer days and he never saw him use magic.

"Sometimes when he got angry, things happened." Dudley took a sip of his drink. "He saved my life once. There were these ghost things—"

"Dementors," Greg said.

Dudley nodded. "If Harry hadn't been there...." He shuddered and he wasn't the only one who did.

"Always the hero," Draco said softly.

"Give it a rest, Draco," Blaise said, scowling. "Dudley here can't help who he's related to any more than you can."

Draco flipped his fingers into a V and Pansy laughed breaking the tense atmosphere. "What's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?"

"Next round's on me," Dudley said, standing. 

Greg got up as well and they walked to the bar. 

"You handled that well. Draco can be a bit of a prat but he and Potter have history. Seven long years worth." Greg paused and took a deep breath. "Potter saved my life once. Draco's, too. So even though Draco might talk rubbish, he's just being an arse."

"It's all right." Dudley leaned against the bar, waiting for the drinks. "I've made my peace with Harry. Hopefully, Draco will, too."

They each grabbed as many pints as they could carry—with Greg using magic for the ones they couldn't—and made their way back to the table.

Dudley sat down and put a hand on Greg's thigh. He sipped his ale and tuned out the chatter, focusing on Greg's deep voice and rumbling laughter.


End file.
